the math teacher
by swxnqueen
Summary: emma joined the college of storybrooke and she meets a lot of new people and some happen to change life completly. i so suck at this
1. Chapter 1

a/n: so this is my very first fanfic and idk Im so nervous okay because english isn't even my first language so I might have some mistakes in it. I'm not good at this. Fml.

summary: Emma just joined College of Storybrooke, she has no Idea what she is gonna go through these next months..

''Oh Shit.'' Is all Emma could say this Monday morning, Emma was so fricking late for her first day at college ''Why the fuck didn't you wake me.'' Emma screamed at her best friend. ''Why should I? It's not like something special will happen at 8am at College,'' _she had no idea _''So calm your tits I give you a ride to College.'' Celine actually wasn't a bad driver but she loved to act like she is at some grazy race, ''NO ONE CAN FOLLOW US MUAHAHA,'' Sh yelled ''No one will know it's us when we're burned because you are gonna crash a Car or something.'' Emma said. ''Thank god I'm Alive.'' Emma said as soon she jumped out of the Car _I could have died_. ''C'moon you lil pussy it was fun,'' ''It wasn't fun when you almost ran into the schoolbuss.'' ''Yeah ALMOST I did not so we both are safe, as always.'' _are you fucking kidding_. ''Hurry or do you wanna be late for first lesson?'' Celine joked. ''Better late then dead in a Car with you.''

''I don't even have any idea where I'm suppost to be right now,'' Emma whispered to herself while walking through this big fucking big building ''Room 304.'' some strange voice said behind her. ''You look like a newbie so I think you have your first lesson with Gold like me and the others.'' ''Uhm.. yeah? I guess so.'' Emma mumbered confused. ''I'm Jennabut the others call me Jen.'' the girl said with a lil smile on her lips. ''Hi I'm Emma,'' ''Swan? Right?.'' _wtf how the hell did she know my name _''Yeah how did you-'' ''Oh Celine told us so much about you.'' the girl sad. _celine? why? what did she tell omg? _''So can you show me the Room I'm suppost to be?'' Emma asked. ''Yeah sure let's go.''

Jen showed her the Room and showed her her seat ''Here sit next to me and I can tell you all you need to know about the school.'' Emma sat down right next to her and tried to focus on class but Jen couldn't shut up ''So Mr. Gold is like one of the weirdest guys I've ever met, he is creepy sometimes but he can be really nice some days, then there is ''Mrs. M & Mr. D'' they are like the most cutest couple around here and also our social workers.'' _how interesting I hope I don't fall asleep _''And then we got Belle the Queen of books, really if you need something like for an exam go to her and she will talk you against a wall.'' _more than you? how is that even possible _''Oh my god I should shut up but I just want you to know everyone.'' ''Thank you jen but please stop for a while, it's kind of middle of the night for me and I'm gonna fall asleep soon so contiune next lesson? What do we have then?''

Emma yawned. ''I think it's math or some shit like that'' Jen said, ''How is math?'' _please don't tell me everything _''So math is like the most shittiest thing, it's so boring but the teacher is quiet hot, and by that I mean fuck-me-right-on-the-desk hot.'' Emmas mouth fell open because she couldn't believe what Jen just said. _fuck-me-right-on-the-desk hot wow tell me more wait be more clear? _''Sounds like a good looking dude to me.'' Jen laughed ''Oh hun I'm sorry but It's no Dude it'sa Madamme, or more like Madamn.'' _so a woman and Jen said she is quit hot _''Yes don't even ask I go all gay for that Ms.'' Jen said without letting Emma even breath or think of what she could say next. ''Oh okay, uhm well we should try to focus now.'' Emma said and turned her head to the front of the room.

She had like totally lost it, she had no fucking Idea what Mr. Gold was even talking about or which subject it was, **Can't focus newbie? try more coffee that helps xoxo **that was all what was on that Note she got from the girl Infront of her ''I'm Ruby you're Emma right?'' _omfg celien did you tell the whole world about me or what _''Yes, Hi ruby.'' Emma smiled at her ''Better pack your thing together lesson's gonna be done any minute and you need to get to the next Room for math.'' Ruby told her with much energy ''What Room is it gonna be?'' Emma asked while she almost yawned again. ''I don't know I guess 310 or so? Just follow the bunch of idiots.'' Ruby laughed and turned back _bunch of idiots show yourself to me_.

The fricking school bell was so loud I bet whol Storybrooke knows now it's time for the next lesson Math, Emma was following the bunch of idiots how Ruby called them and there it was the door to hell 'Room 310' ''Doesn't sound that bad to me.'' Emmas said to herself while entering the Room. Celine was already there screaming for Emma ''HEY YOU LIL PUSSY OVER HERE!'' _celine I'm so gonna kill you_ ''Can you shut up Celine? I had a really stressful first lesson.'' Emma snapped at her ''Can't be that stressful anymore because Ms Math-Is-Future told us she is gonna be late so let's rest for a while.'' _THANK GOD_ Emma was about to sleep right now right there, she tried just to rest but it was really hard she heard some high heels far away she thought it would be some student. ''Morning Class'' The rough voice said. ''Morning Ms. Mills.'' _Mills? What is that even for a name? Sounds like beer._ Celine poked Emmas hips ''Wake the fuck up if Ms. Mills sees you sleeping you're gonna get punished.'' _punished hmm ;) _a little smirk left Emmas lips till she realized Celine was talking about a woman. She put her head up and tried her best to get all awake. She couldn't see that could right now it fellt like she has woken up from a coma, she could see better with every second, it was kind of dark in the Room but she could tell Ms. Mills was there because she could hear her kind of roughly whiskey voice. She saw her from the distance and tried to get a picture of her. ''Ms. Swan, what are you staring at?'' _omfg what was that voice_ ''Ms. Swan stop staring at me and focus or you are gonna be punished.'' Now she knew who was talking. Ms. Mills caught Emma staring at her how was she going to explaint this.

a/n: I'm sorry I know, I suck at this but I had to stop because otherswise I would have written my whole story into one chapter, I got so lost.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: a special shoutout to my twitter friends ((celine stuunalee, vanessa pxrrilla & jenna normalfangxrl)) who wanted to be in it and inspire me :D

''Ms. Swan stop staring at me and focus or you are gonna be punished.'' Now she knew who was talking. Ms. Mills caught Emma staring at her how was she going to explaint this.

It felt like the world has stopped, everyone in this Room was staring at Emma, the stares felt like fireballs going through her body. _why can I never shut up_ ''I .. I- I'm really focused Ms. Mills. It's very interessting.'' _actually I had no fucking clue what you are even talking about _''Better do Dear, I guess you don't wanna take this class again in your freetime.'' _who the fuck would want that? _But actually Emma couldnt stop staring Ms Mills looked really fabulous In her midnight black skirt and her white blouse, it looked so good on her. ''Are you staring at her Ems?'' Celine asked ''What? Staring? No uhm I just I-'' ''It's fine I mean who wouldn't.'' Celine said before Emma could finish her sentence _I'm not staring I'm yeah what am I even doing?_ But Emma couldn't lie Ms. Mills looked kinda hot, Jenna was kinda right I mean she was really hot for a Teacher.

_I have to stop staring omg she is my teacher and yeah that's it why don't I get some ugly fat Teacher who smells like whiskey and cigarettes? Why do I get a hot one? _Emmas was really fascinated by the look of Ms. Mills not only because of her look, that voice, oh my god that voice kind of smoky rough but still so amazing like kind of music in her Ear. ''How old is she?'' Emma wanted to know, ''I don't know man, I guess she's like uhm in middle of her 20's or close to thrity. why? Do you plan some Teacher-Student affair?'' Celina let out a little of laugher. ''No omg I just was corious about it, I'm not gay.'' ''I didn't say you're gay honey ;)'' _oh my god shut up you are making me want do disappear._

''So class you all know what your Homework is I expect it to be all finished by tomorrow, We will have this big test on Friday and I don't want any of you to fail, because that would mean you have to repeat this all while Holidays and I really don't wanna spent my Holidays with you writing tests.'' Ms. Mills couldn't have been any clearer, who would want to spent their holidays writing tests. The only problems was Emma had no fucking clue what Homework the Teacher was talking about she spent the Lesson staring at Ms. Mills, more like her legs she has really good legs, _look at these legs holy fucker_

''Celine what Homework?'' Emmas asked scared. ''Uhm page 28 in the book.'' ''And what number?'' Emmas asked with sarcasm ''Honey the whole Page you're at college not in highschool, you have to do the whole page by tomorrow, I wish you the best fun at it.'' _WHAT WHOLE PAGE DOESNT SHE KNOW I HAVE FREETIME _''great shit, well then I would say I will have a wonderful evening..'' Emma said to herself. Ofc Celine had already done it she was one of those smart-ass people who start homework as soon as the teacher says anything about it and it's been an Hour since Ms. Mills told them so.

Emma couldn't stop thinking how perfect her bed would feel after this day, how well she was gonna sleep and then it hit her like a truck it was almost 6pm and she hasn't even started her Homework, her Roomates went to the ''Rabbit Hole'' that was some pub, ''I can't believe they are having fun while I'm killing myself with this Math shit, who even brought Math to our world, he must been fricking retarted.'' Emma said with a lot of anger because she really hated math so much. she would kill it if it was a person.

**Done with your Homework you Nerd? -Celine**

**Don't call me Nerd, Nerds are smart and I don't get any of this shit. -Emma**

**Naah, Regina always gives us the hard stuff so we make our brains explode, but it's fricking easy just write the same as me and shake your damn ass to Rabbit Hole. -Celine**

**Regina? -Emma**

**Oh my god Ms. Mills you Idiot, Regina Mills, not hurry or I take your shots. -Celine**

_okay regina was a really hot name I really didn't expect this, wait why do I keep thinking she is hot, I mean yeah she is but I'm her student .. and straight_

**Shut up, I'm on my way. -Emma**

Emma was so on her way she couldn't keep staring at her Blank Page so she just copied Celines and walked to the Rabbit Hole, Emma wasn't even this kind of pub girl but where Celine was were Freedrinks, Emma would kill for a Drink right now. ''Look who finally left her room and joins us gosh you crackhead look terrible come over here and Drink.'' _finally oh my god _Emma made her way to Celine and the other girl Ruby, Jenna and Belle_''_I hate math so much.'' ''We all do dude.'' Ruby said, ''but at least we get a hot teacher, right emma? I've caught you staring at her the whole time did she got you pregnant? She made you gay right? didn't she?'' Jenna asked while laughing. ''What no Uhm I just-'' _yeah well she is hot so stop talking about it it's no big deal _''I just wanted to know who will make my life a living hell with this piece of shit called Math and I'm not gay.'' Emma saved herself with saying this even if the others knew Emma started wholes through Reginas body.

''So who is gonna be singing tonight?'' Jenna asked, ''I don't klnow yet it's not like I study the People here,'' Celine said. Emma made her way to the Plans to look who was gonna perform a Song tonight and most important what song, Emma knew every song from 70's to now she was a music freak, he heard any kind of music from House-Electro to Pop to Soul, ''Lady gaga.'' _seriously lady GAGA IN THE WHOLE WORLD OF SONGS YOU CHOOSE THIS? _''Lady Gaga - Do what you want, well fuck me I love this song so it's acceptable.'' Emma thought

''Who is it gonna be tell me.'' Jenna asked like her life hangs on it, ''Some girl named Vanessa is gonna be singing 'Lady Gaga - Do what you want.'' Jennas mouth just fell on the bottom, she fricking loved this shit piece of song she prayed that the girl was hot like please be hot, I'm already hot for you.

I feel good, I walk alone

But then I trip over myself and I fall, I

I stand up, and then I'm OK

But then you print some shit

That makes me want to scream

All the girls looked up to the stage the Voice of the girl was so good and yet Jenna felt shiver over her body, that was the kind of Voice she liked on girls, the girl who was performing hat really beautiful long honey blonde hair, blue eyes and her lips looked so full and soft that Jenna couldn't stop staring

So do what you want

What you want with my body

Do what you want

Don't stop, let's party

''Oh my fucking god Jesus save me.'' Jenna screamed inside.. she felt the shiver all over her body so strong and so much on her stomach, ''So this.. this is Vanessa.''

a/n: ahhahahahaha im laughing so much oh my god thats van for your song advice, so pls review and tell me what you hate or like and if you want to see something please i really need this xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: so i really don't know if I'm good at this so pls review

''Oh my fucking god Jesus save me.'' Jenna screamed inside.. she felt the shiver all over her body so strong and so much on her stomach, ''So this.. this is Vanessa.''

This night went pretty funny the girls got drunk Jenna stared at all Vanessas performances and her mouth was always on the fucking floor, ''How can someone sound like this and I cant.'' Jenna was drowning in the sound of vanessas voice her voice was sweet but rough and sometimes when she sung with all her emotions it sounds so fucking hot that Jenna felt like her clothes are burning into her skin. Jenna didn't even realize that Vanessa stopped singing and that the girls left her, they hung out at the bar and she couldn't believe her eyes Vanessa was with them. ''Jenna take your ass and work it here'' Emma said, ''So Vanessa this is Jenna she might goes as your biggest fan too tho,'' ''Hi Jenna'' Vanessa smiled a little ''H- Hi Vanessa, you can really sing well.'' She lied ofc Vanessa sung so good Jenna didn't even know how to sleep this night, her voice was stuck in her head.

''So girls I have to go I'm so done with this first day it was really funny with you but Math is calling me..'' Emma sad with sleepy eyes, ''Better watch out you don't run into anyone familiar'' _wait did Celine just wink at me, is she trying to say something. Hopefully not about Regina.. uhm Ms. Mills again_ ''It's almost midnight who should I run into except some old creepy bastards and maybe wolfs..'' ''Wolfs..? Really? Don't get bit from a Vampire tho.'' Yeah that was it Celine and Emma always had this lil sarcasm conversations.

''This class will ruin my life, they are so dumb, okay not dumb but .. yeah dumb, I wonder if their lives will ever go the way they want it to be, Money doesn't grow on tress unless you're famous, or well have a Money tree, gosh I'm so tired I should porbably take a bath and then head to sleep..'' Regina was so tired it's not her first day but it's always the same 'New class same lazy Idiots' ''They think they know everything, they never listen, just like this new girl Emma, Emma Swan, I mean she's pretty she should listen so she can something with her life, otherswise I need to punish her.'' the last sentence left a smirk on Reginas lips she loved to punish people, show her who is the kind of 'Boss' in this game. Regina really found Emma pretty I mean Regina has always this lil thinks on her students, she hasn't figured out yet why. Regina threw herself into Bed, she wasn't this kind of Pj's girl so she just took a long shirt and Hot pants and fell asleep really quickly.

**''Holy, Holy fuck help me Ems!'' -Jenna**

**''What the fuck? It's 2am what's so important?'' -Emma**

**''This hot girl from tonight? Vanessa? I just found out that she is coming to our school this week. In our class. Our. Class! How am I suppost to do anything then..'' -Jenna**

**''Oh my god you're so dumb really, just don't bang her on day 1.'' -Emma**

**''She is so hot I'm gonan die. Cause of death: Vanessa because she's 'fuck-me-now' hot.'' -Jenna**

**''Goodnight.'' -Emma**

**''Just wait until you want to bang Regina, I'm gonna be as heartless as you then.. hope you die on Imagination of getting fucked by her. Bye.'' -Jenna**

_I'm so gonna kill you Jenna_ Emma actually never thought of this she was trying to sleep, but right after Jennas said it the Imagination flew into her mind, yeah, Emma couldn't keep her mind of it, how Regina would look like under all these clothes, what kind of screamer she was, the passionate one or the wild 'i'm gonna wake up the whole town' one, _omg stop please she is your TEACHER, YOUR DAMN TEACHER_ ''She is so hot oh my god, but I'm not gay.'' Emma kept telling herself this like 1 hour until she fainted to sleep.

''wake up, wake UP. wakE UP, wAKE UP, WAKE UP YOU FUCKING LESBO IT'S 7:45AM GET YOUR VAGINA OUT OF BED.'' Celine jumped on Emmas bed, woah what a nice way to be woken by Celine _did you call ME a lesbo ME MUA MYSELF?_ ''I'm so gonna shoot you in the Face, just wait, you won't know when.'' Emma whispered. ''You love me aw that's really cute but you know what, YOU ARE STILL IN BED, last time you were pissed because I didn't wake you and now you are because I did? Omg lesbos and her emotions sooO complicated.'' Celine jumped of her bed, ''Stop calling me as lesbo,'' ''So you keep denying even if I heard you saying 'Regina .. Oh please REGINAAAAAAA' like half of the night? Sounds very straight,'' _oh my god no, no I did not, I did so not scream Regina Oh Please Regina in middle of the night, or did I? oh no. no._ ''I did not'' ''You did not say it yes you screamed it like your life depends on it, so get out of bed now or I'm gonna throw water on you.. makes you even wetter.'' Celine started laughing so loud and much Emma got so fast out of bed and left the Room even before Celine could stop laughing.

She kept running, she ran downstairs, and out of the building- ''Watch out were you run Gosh.'' _Oh lord save me no_ ''I'm so sorry so sorry-'' Emma looked up to really apologize to the person she run into, she couldn't believe it. ''really I'm sorry ... Oh my god Reg- Ms. Mills I had no idea.'' ''Ofc you didn't dear when you ran like an Idiot and don't even look, see you at class.'' Regina walked away and Emma was liek frozen, she ran into Ms. Milss, by the way she got an great Ass, _oh my god stop looking at her ass, even if if if oh my god save me that ass_ Regina was no out of the view and Emma just kept staring into nothing. ''Hey Gaymma you look like you just saw a Ghost.'' Celine walked up from behind _a fucking hot one_ ''No, No a Ghost.. I ran into Ms. Regina Mills.'' This was the first time Emma said her complete name and it sounded very good and hot I mean it's Regina we're talking about right? ''Oh well it's her daily school way, while her car is getting fixed. Now let's go.'' Emma followed Celine to her lil yellow bug and they drove to scool, or actually raced Emma was about to drive but, well better not.

''Hey guys, Emma just ran into Ms. Hottie and she acted like she died, really she kept staring the way Regina walked I'm pretty sure she s´checked out her Ass, I mean c'moon it's like 'POW BITCHES'. We all know it.'' Jenna, Ruby and Belle kinda laughed I mean this happens to pretty much everyone new on here, but Emma was a whole new level, they are sure they are gonna have some great time. _okay usa did you hear it? I stared at Ms. Mills' ass, you haven't well do it, you're missing out_ Emma just walked pass them and straight to the classroom she sart down laid her head on her desk and tried to forget she ran into the woman she a sex dream about, she won't survive this year if it goes on like this. ''Morning class.'' a deep voice said ''Here we go, welcome to 'how-to-kill-Emma' Lesson 1'' is all Emma thought, but then..


End file.
